1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to locking devices for drawers associated with file cabinets, desks, credenzas, etc., and more particularly to a locking device that can lock a plurality of drawers from a single actuating point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for locking and unlocking desk drawers, and other types of drawers in like housings.
Many of the known devices have features that restrict their use with multiple-drawer units. Those devices that are employed with multiple-drawer units are generally complicated to install as well as operate. Thus, they are further expensive to maintain.
There has been a need, especially in the office-furniture industry, to provide devices that simultaneously lock multiple drawers from one activation point only, wherein the activation point can be positioned either in the central portion of the cabinet or on one of the side pedestals thereof. Presently available solutions do not fill the need completely and are generally obtainable in loose-hardware parts which are cumbersome to assembly and install, especially for the production manufacturer of office furniture.
It is also well known that most desk drawers are provided with locks and locking assemblies that operate in such a manner that all of the drawers therein must be unlocked prior to opening a single drawer, and must stay unlocked until that one drawer is closed again. Thus, there is a further need to be able to open a single drawer wherein the remaining drawers do not have to stay unlocked, and wherein the open drawer can be closed and locked after the assembly is in the locked position.